Personal information such as name, address, telephone number, credit, or account information is needed for most transactions. With the increase in transactions conducted over the Internet, the repetitive requirement for providing personal information increases rapidly. For example, every company that sends a bill or a monthly statement (e.g. telephone company, utility company, bank, etc.) to a person, requires notification of a change in that person's address, phone number or other information. A need exists for an automated process that eliminates the repetitive tasks of providing basic information, updating account records, providing change of address information, and contacting each separate business.